1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a slip resistent apparatus for walking aids such as canes, crutches and walkers, and in particular to such a slip resistent apparatus of the type having a ground engaging probe selectively extending from the lower extremity of the walking aid.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems.
Walking aids such as canes, crutches and walkers are types of hand-held medical support devices which assist and support injured and infirm people. Elderly, injured and hanicapped persons need support while walking and the walking aids usually employed provide the needed assistance indoors and during periods of warm dry weather. Unfortunately, with the coming of wet, icy and snowy conditions, the walking aid itself becomes quite dangerous. The user relies heavily on the walking aid for support since firm footing is no longer available yet the cane, crutch or walker in such conditions has also lost its ability to provide a firm support. The condition of the pavement or ground is so crucial for the safe use of such walking aids that the many people who use those devices will not venture out if the conditions are not perfect. While an icy walkway is a minor hazard or inconvenience for most people, it becomes a major barrier to a convalescing person equipped with a slip prone crutch or cane. Such people are in need of a walking aid that provides a selectable slip resistance at the point of contact between the walking aid and the ground.
Prior art devices have been invented to improve the ground engaging capability of the walking aids. In fact, U.S. Pat. No. 47,265 issued Apr. 18, 1865 to Allamby, et al discloses a crutch having a moveable spike in the foot of a crutch. The spike can be pushed out when desired and held in position by means of a catch moving on a curved slot. A refinement of the same device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 51,677 issued Dec. 26, 1865 also to Allamby et al.
Other devices which provide a spike extending from the foot of a walking aid and provide a catch are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,298,721 issued Apr. 1, 1919 to Hughes, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,284 issued Oct. 25, 1983 to Optiz.
While prior art devices disclose spikes and extendable gripping feet, they do not provide an easy way for the user to actuate and deactuate the gripping spike. In such prior art devices, it is necessary for the user to reach down to the foot of the walking aid and engage the spike. Such actuation is inconvenient and could also be dangerous on slippery ground.
The user of a walking aid should be able to actuate the ground engaging spike by simply moving a hand lever located near the users hand. The instant invention is directed to such a need. The instant invention thus provides a spring biased, lever actuated, selectively operable, ground engaging probe slidingly displaced within the vertical structure of the walking aid. The probe is a pointed elongate rod. A hand operated lever with attached actuating arm is affixed to the walking aid and rests against the upper portion of the rod. Actuation of the lever transmits a compressive force to the spring biased probe extending the pointed tip to make engagement with the ground, thus providing a slip resistent walking aid. The sliding rod is adjustable in length to accommodate different heights of walking aids and is adapted to fit different types of walking aids including canes, crutches and walkers.
The instant invention is directed to all of these needs as well as to others as explained in the following summary.